StoryBrooke High
by FurySaidtoaMouse
Summary: High School AU. More one-shotish than following a plot. Main ships used will be CaptainSwan, Sleeping Warrior, Rumbelle, Snowing, and Outlaw Queen, although others will have little appearances. (Suggestions for chapters are welcome)
1. New girl

Belle French nervously walked down the hallway to her class. It was her first day at Storybrooke High, and she was definitely lost. Biting her lip, she glanced down at her schedule. She was supposed to be in Algebra 2 at the moment. An older kid pushed her out of the way as they headed down the hall. Belle put her head in her hands. "Hey, do you need help?" Belle looked up to see a girl with blonde hair looking at her. She nodded. "Let me see your schedule." Belle handed it to her. "Algebra 2 with Mr. Spencer? That's where I'm headed. It's just down this hall." The blonde girl smiled. "I'm Emma, by the way."

"Belle. Nice to meet you."

"Are you new here?"

"Yeah."

"Welcome to Storybrooke." They stopped outside the door. "Well, here we are." They walked in. Belle took a seat close to the door. Emma walked around and sat behind a boy with light brown hair. He nodded in acknowledgement. The class turned to listen to Mr. Spencer talk about the course expectations for the year. Belle listened attentively. Emma silently prayed for the clock to move faster. Finally the bell rang. Belle looked back at her schedule. Lunch. She sighed and walked to the cafeteria.

Tray in hand, Belle scanned the cafeteria for an empty table. She found one and started to walk over when she heard someone calling her name. Emma was walking toward her. "Hey,"

"Hi"

"Do you have anywhere to sit?" Belle shrugged. "You can sit with us." Emma smiled and led Belle to a table. A group of girls looked up and waved at them. Before Emma could get over, a boy with black hair and blue eyes stood up and blocked their way.

"Hello Swan. You look lovely today."

Emma scoffed. "Out of the way, Hook." He smiled, clearly having no intention to move.

"You could always say please." Across the cafeteria, a group of guys started calling for Hook. He grinned. "It appears I'm being summoned. Until next time, love." With a wink, he strode off. Emma rolled her eyes and slammed her tray down at her friends' table. Belle looked at the girls at the table. A brunette with a pixie cut was talking to a girl with red streaks in her hair. A blonde girl was finishing her homework. Another girl was texting.

"Hey guys, this is Belle. She's new. Belle, this is Mary Margaret, Ruby, Ashley, and Ariel." The girls smiled at Belle.

"So Ems, what was that over there with Hook?" Ruby asked, wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Nothing of importance." Emma said stiffly. Ruby looked skeptical.

"Hook? Is that the guy you were talking to on the way here?" Belle asked. Emma nodded. "Why do you call him Hook?"

"Because he's a manwhore?" Emma supplied. Ashley and Ruby laughed.

"Everyone does. It's just sort of his nickname. Nobody really knows the reason." Mary Margaret explained.

Ruby leaned over to Belle. "Hook's got a major thing for Emma. She likes him too, just won't admit it." She whispered. Emma glanced in their direction, making Ruby giggle. She sat upright and changed the subject. Belle found that she liked these girls. She had always had a hard time making friends because she was quiet, but these new people seemed kind and welcoming. Maybe a new school wouldn't be so bad at all.

The bell rang. Ariel looked at Belle's schedule. "English with Ms. Nova? That's my next class too! It's in the 500 wing. This way!" Ariel ran off, Belle hurrying to follow. She was so focused on following Ariel that she crashed right into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" A boy with longish brown hair turned around angrily. Belle stuttered out an apology several times. The boy's face softened. "It's okay, just be more careful next time." Belle nodded and gave a half-smile, which he returned. She continued to Ariel.

"What just happened?"

"I bumped into him." Belle shrugged. "Who is he?"

"That's Gold. And that was the nicest I've ever heard him speak to someone. What did you do to him?" Ariel asked, amazed. Belle blushed. He hadn't seemed that awful. She glanced back in his direction on her way out.

Gold watched the girl leave. There was something different about her. He hoped their paths would cross again.


	2. Sleeping Beauty

Mulan sat in her favorite section in the library. The back corner had a few comfortable armchairs, which made studying better. More importantly, it was quiet. She could be alone to think. As Mulan worked through her biology homework, she heard steady footsteps coming toward her. She looked up to see a beautiful girl with auburn hair and blue eyes. She smiled. "Hello Aurora"

"Hey Mulan," the girl replied, yawning. "How's it going?"

"I'm fine. Are you feeling ok? You seem really tired." Aurora was in several honors classes, and as a result pulled more all-nighters than should be legal. Mulan was concerned about her friend.

"Oh, I'm fine. Sorry to distract you."

"It's no problem. Sit down." Mulan gestured to the chair next to her. As much as Mulan liked being alone, seeing Aurora was the happiest part of her day.

"Ok" Aurora curled up in the big armchair. Her eyes drooping shut, she muttered "Do me a favor and wake me when the bell rings." Mulan chuckled and nodded. Aurora smiled and fell asleep. Returning to her biology work, Mulan couldn't help but be happy. She loved spending time with Aurora. There was something different about her, something special. It was nice to have the company while she was working, even though that company was fast asleep. Mulan glanced at her sleeping companion. Aurora looked so peaceful in her sleep. Strands of hair fell over her face. Mulan smiled. A librarian walked by.

"Is she ok?" she asked, gesturing to Aurora. Mulan nodded. The librarian smiled and continued on her way.

The bell rang. Mulan packed her bag and shook Aurora's shoulder. She stirred, blearily opening her eyes. Aurora smiled at her friend, who grinned in return. They stood up and headed for the door. Aurora stopped abruptly. Mulan followed her friend's line of sight. There, standing in a group of friends, was Philip. He and Aurora had recently broken up. Aurora hadn't really talked much about it, but Mulan could tell that it had been hard on her. She touched Aurora's hand. "Are you alright?"

Aurora was broken from her trance and smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's go."


	3. Shop Talk

Belle lazily wiped down the counter at her dad's store. It had been a slow day, and she was bored out of her mind. She slumped back onto a stool and picked up her book. She was so focused that she didn't hear the bell on the door ring.

"Gulliver's Travels. Excellent book." Belle jumped at the customer's voice. She looked up to see it was none other than Gold. He smiled weakly. She grinned in return and put down her book.

"How can I help you today, Mr. Gold?"

He held up a slip of paper. "My mom won this in a raffle. She sent me to pick it up." Belle smiled and took the paper. She went to the back of the store to get the prize.

"Is that all?" She held up a box with a little smile.

"Yes. Thank you." Gold looked around. "This is a lovely shop. Who's the owner?"

"My dad, actually. He bought it with a friend. They just opened, hence the lack of organization." Belle responded. Gold smiled.

"I work just a few doors down. At the pawn shop."

"Really? I guess I'll see you around then"

"Looking forward to it." Gold smiled shyly, then headed for the door, leaving Belle to her book.


	4. Carpool

Tink held her books close to her chest and readjusted her hat as she walked across the parking lot on the way home. It was a cold day, and she was looking forward to getting home as quickly as possible. Lost in thought, she almost didn't notice when a car pulled up next to her. The driver's seat window rolled down.

"Tink, are you walking home?" Tink bent over to see who it was. Robin Hood smiled back at her. In the passenger seat, his best friend, Hook, was looking out the window. Tink nodded. "Get in." Robin said. "It's freezing out here." She reluctantly got into the back seat. Had Hook been alone, she would have been more concerned. But Robin was a nice guy. Robin rolled his window back up, then turned to his friend. "Killian, stop checking Emma out. It's creepy."

Hook smirked. "Don't think I didn't notice you looking at Regina Mills through your rearview mirror when I got in the car." Tink giggled as Robin blushed slightly. He drove out of the parking lot. "So, Tink," Hook tried to make conversation. "Why do people call you 'Tink' anyway?"

Tink shrugged. "Why do people call you Hook?"

"Point taken." Hook resumed looking out the window. Robin smiled. It was rare that a girl didn't immediately fawn over Hook.

"Do you need directions or anything?" Tink asked shyly from the back.

"No." Robin replied. "You live down by David Nolan, right?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"I have my ways." he joked. "Hey, do you guys have time for a quick stop?" Tink nodded. Hook shrugged. "Great. Let's get coffee."

The unlikely trio sat in the corner of a small coffee shop. They drank their coffee in silence. Robin finally broke the silence. "So, what do you guys think of junior year so far?"

"It's awful." Tink said.

"I concur" Hook responded. Robin laughed as the two began exchanging stories about awful teachers and difficult assignments, occasionally cutting in with his own from junior year. The conversation came easily to the group after that. Tink found that she actually enjoyed the company of these two guys. They weren't like she expected at all. The group continued talking as they got back in Robin's car and drove to Tink's house.

"Thank you." Tink said, getting out of the car as they pulled up at her house.

"No problem." Robin replied. "Let me know if you need a ride home again."

"I will." She smiled and walked to her door. Robin drove off.

"Well, that was surprisingly fun. She's nothing like I thought she'd be." Hook commented. Tink had always been quiet, so he figured she would be shy. He'd been surprised when she started talking openly, especially when he realized that she was his equal in sarcasm.

Robin chuckled. "I thought that'd be the case."


	5. Music to my Ears

"Mulan, what is this?" Aurora said as she scrolled through her friend's iPod selections.

"I don't remember saying you could look through that." Aurora ignored her and continued.

"How many boy bands do you have on this thing? I never took you for the boy band type." She teased.

"Give that back."

"Not yet. What else do you have hiding on here?" Mulan made a grab for the device, but Aurora held it above her head, laughing.

"Aurora, I'm serious."

"Hold on,"

"_Aurora_" Mulan glared as her friend grinned impishly. Then she returned to her task.

"Oh my god, is that Britney Spears?" Aurora laughed.

"Ok, you've had your fun. Now give it back."

"Give me a minute. You're cute when you're mad." Mulan scowled at her friend, who was completely oblivious. "You have an entire playlist for traditional Chinese music." Aurora noted. She wasn't teasing this time, just curious.

Mulan shrugged. "My parents want me to be in touch with my heritage. If it makes them happy, I'll listen to some songs. A lot of them are really pretty."

Aurora looked serious. "I think it's really sweet that you want to make your parents happy." Mulan smiled softly. Aurora continued. "That still doesn't explain the Jesse McCartney though."


	6. Study buddies

"Hey" Mulan approached Belle during their study period. Belle looked up. "You're in Ms. Nova's class with me, right?" Belle nodded. "Do you understand what's going on in this play?" She sat down across the table, throwing her copy of _A Midsummer Night's Dream _down.

Belle nodded. "Basically, Demetrius wants to marry Hermia, but she's in love with Lysander. And Helena loves Demetrius. Hermia and Lysander run away together, and the other two follow them. Meanwhile, the fairy King and Queen are in the middle of an argument, so the King gets Puck to put a potion on the queen's eyes that makes her fall in love with a man with a donkey's head."

Mulan snorted. "That's the most ridiculous plot for anything I've ever read in school."

"It may be. It's my favorite Shakespeare play though. I like that everyone ends up happy at the end."

"So what's going on here?" Mulan opened to a scene.

"Oh! Hermia and Lysander are planning to run away together."

"Why?"

"Because they're in love."

"That's crazy." Mulan was beginning to understand why she never liked love stories. The characters make insane decisions and attribute it all to "true love" when they were just really bad at planning.

"You're questioning them eloping in the same play where a fairy queen falls in love with a donkey?"

"Excellent point." They both laughed, and Belle continued to explain the play.

On the other side of the room, Tink and Emma were working on a project for their history class. They had always gotten along, so it was easy enough to work together. They looked over their notes, hoping for something they could use. Tink glanced through the doorway in time to see Hook walking by. She smiled. He nodded back. Emma looked in their direction. When she saw who it was, she rolled her eyes and got back to work.

"He's really not bad once you get to know him." Tink said after seeing Emma's reaction.

"Yeah. I'll take your word on that." Emma glanced at Tink. "I didn't know you and Hook were friends."

"Like I said, he's not a bad guy."

"Tell that to the leather jacket." Tink laughed. Emma was a good person, but she could be so judgmental.

"You never know, he might surprise you." There was a pause, then Emma started talking about their project again, clearly avoiding the subject. Tink rolled her eyes and got back to work.


	7. Diner drama

**AN: hey! huge thanks to everyone who's followed/faved/reviewed this. I'm so glad you like the story. Who else is really happy the hiatus is over? Anyway, this chapter was a suggestion from KendraCs. Enjoy!**

Emma sat in a booth at the back of Granny's Diner, studying. She only looked up when Ruby came around to refill her hot chocolate. It was a slow day at the diner, so she had enough peace and quiet to concentrate on her textbook.

"Civil War. Good times." Emma tensed up at the voice. _His voice._ She put the book down to see the last person on Earth she ever wanted to see.

"What are you doing here?" She said with a glare. The brown-haired boy smiled and sat down.

"I came to see you."

"Well, now you've seen me. Get out."

"Come on Ems, don't be like that."

"Leave me alone."

"You look nice today." He said in hopes of getting her to calm down. It didn't work.

"Neal, I don't want to talk to you. The sooner you get that through your thick skull, the better." But he kept talking.

Hook walked into the diner to order lunch. He glanced around the room. That's when he saw Emma. With a guy. She didn't seem happy, and Hook assumed the guy was the cause. Granny, the owner of the diner, called Ruby over. "Hey, who's that talking to Emma?"

"Neal. Cassidy." Ruby replied. She said the name like one might say "history finals" or "the black plague". Granny watched the table with suspicion. The boy's hand was sliding across the table, reaching for Emma's. She pulled her hand off the table and glared at the boy. Hook knew Emma wouldn't like it, but he had to find out who this guy was, and try to get him to leave her alone. Putting on his most confident smirk, he strode over to the table.

"Hello Swan, I was wondering if you had notes from physics. I was out last week-"

"You were cutting class last week." She said with an eye roll, but looked through her bag for the notes anyway. Neal looked up at Hook.

"Who are you?" He said warily.

"Killian Jones." Hook said. "I'm a friend of Emma's." Emma glared at him. Friend was not the word she'd use to describe Hook. He looked back, mentally telling her to let him help. "Who are you?"

"I'm Neal" he said simply. The two boys stared at each other, each unsure how to react to the other. Hook leaned on the back of Emma's seat. Neal decided to ignore him. "So Emma, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm busy." She said, not looking up. She found her physics notebook and handed it to Hook.

"Thanks, love." Neal eyed Hook warily.

"Really," Neal said, "what are you doing?"

"None of your business." She finally met his eyes. Neal glanced back at Hook questioningly. Emma's face hardened and she stood up. Both boys followed her.

Emma walked over to the counter to pay. Ruby smiled and took the money. "Thanks Emma. I'll see you later." She looked at Hook and Neal questioningly. Knowing how Emma felt about the two, whatever was going on could not be good. Emma shot her a look to let her know that everything was fine. She turned to see Hook and Neal. She scoffed and pushed past them toward the door. Neal glared at Hook and tried to follow her. Hook held up a hand to stop him.

"Let her go, mate. She doesn't want to talk."

"Yeah, well you don't know what you're talking about."

"No, but I know Emma." Neal brushed Hook's hand out of the way and headed for the door.

"Hey Neal!" Ruby called out. He turned around. "Order's up" She said, nodding to a takeout box on the counter. He sighed and grabbed the box, rummaging through his pockets to pay for the food. He threw some crumpled dollar bills on the counter and went to the door just as Emma's yellow bug pulled out of the parking lot. Hook and Ruby shared a smug look.

"Nice meeting you." Hook mumbled.


	8. Piece of Cake?

Mary Margaret hummed as she read her book. Then, her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Ruby." The voice on the other end sounded stressed.

"Hey Ruby, what's up?"

"Do you think you can come over? Granny's birthday is tomorrow, and I wanted to make her a cake. And let's just say, there's a reason I don't cook." She sighed. "Help me with the second try?"

"Ok, I'll be right over. Call up Emma too. Let's make a day out of it."

Ruby squealed. "Thank you so so much. I owe you."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes even if Ruby couldn't see. "Goodbye Ruby."

A few minutes later, Mary Margaret knocked on Ruby's door. Emma opened it. "Oh thank God, someone who knows what they're doing." She grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her into the kitchen. Ruby was leaning against the counter staring at the recipe book.

Mary Margaret peered over her friend's shoulder at the recipe book. "Have you guys set out butter so that it's soft enough to use when the time comes?"

"Were we supposed to?" Ruby asked. Mary Margaret shot her a look. "Ok, I'll go get some."

"Alright, you're going to need baking powder, and some more flour." Ruby nodded and got a box from the cabinet. "No, that's baking soda."

"Is there a difference?"

Mary Margaret shook her head. "Ruby," Emma griped, "next time use the pre-made stuff."

Granny came home a few hours later to a messy kitchen. "Ruby Lucas, what in God's name is going on here? It looks like something exploded in here!"

"Something probably did" Emma muttered.

"Hi Granny," Ruby smiled weakly. "We were trying to make you a cake." The timer went off. Mary Margaret pulled a pan out of the oven. Inside was a misshapen, burnt object that could hardly be identified as cake. Granny chuckled and picked up a phone. "What are you doing?"

"Ordering pizza. There's no way I'm letting you kids eat that."

"But it's for your birthday. We're supposed to do something nice for you."

"Well, not burning down the house would be a good start." She patted Ruby's shoulder. "If you want, you can pick up a cake at the grocery store when you go to get the pizza."

"Ok." Ruby sighed.

Granny smiled and hugged her granddaughter. "Oh don't worry honey, it's the thought that counts."

Ruby smiled back. "Happy Birthday, Granny"


End file.
